Masanori Fukushima/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Masanori Fukushima. Samurai Warriors 3 *"Raaaah! Let's go!" *"Close one!" *"I can't lose!" *"Hey! You can't beat me!" *"Only a fool would challenge me!" *"I'll be back! Don't you go running away!" *"Mean, I do so I want to do!" *"Alright! It's the best battlefield!" Warriors Orochi 3 *"Hahaha! Some heads are going to roll!" *"Hah! Now you see why I'm the greatest fighter around!" *"Alright! I'm ready to get out there and beat some people down!" *"Come on! Every victory is an easy victory for me!" *"Sometimes, I think I'm too tough for my own good!" *"Here, this is a token of our friendship... What? Would you rather have had something to eat?" *"Hahaha! That was almost too easy!" *"Just what were you thinking?!" *"I really beat down the enemy in the last battle! Of course, I've still got a lot more where that came from!" *"Why haven't I been called for battle recently? How come I'm the only one being left out?!" *"I've been chosen for all of the battles lately! I guess everybody realizes I'm the best fighter this army's ever seen!" *"It's a party! Wine! Bring the wine! I plan on really letting loose tonight!" *"Is that all you've got?!" *"Oh yeah! I am an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Whoa! You're incredible!" *"Impossible! How'd a big head like you get to be an Unrivaled Warrior?!" *"Hey there, Unrivaled Warrior! Nice going, Kiyomasa!" *"All right, I can admit when I've seen something good! Gan Ning, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Wow, Yoshitsune, you're amazing! You're the greatest Minamoto... no, the greatest samurai ever!" *"There's no way this should be happening. No way!" *"Oh yeah! I couldn't have asked for a more manly opponent!" *"Great work!" *"Whoa, nice work!" *"Thanks for the help!" *"Phew, thanks!" *"Oh yeah! Time to fight!" *"Oof, that was a good hit." *"Oh man, big-head is getting all the glory?" *"What are you doing here, big-head?" *"That was awesome, Kiyomasa!" *"I knew you'd come, Kiyomasa!" *"Oh no, I'm falling behind!" *"I-I'm not having trouble!" *"Wow, Yoshitsune, you're all fired up!" *"You're the best, Yoshitsune!" *"Yeah! Nothing like a warrior aiming for the top!" *"Whoa, nice work! Okay, my turn! Check this out!" *"Thanks for the help! I won't forget this!" *"Phew, thanks! You really saved me. I'll treat you to a good meal later." *"Oh yeah! Time to fight! And when we're done, we make up. Okay?" *"Oof, that was a good hit. I like your spirit." *"Oh man, big-head is getting all the glory? I've gotta catch up!" *"What are you doing here, big-head? Leave the fighting to me and I'll leave the strategy to you!" *"That was great, Kiyomasa! All right, I'm gonna go wild too!" *"I knew you'd come, Kiyomasa! Together, there's no way we'll lose!" *"Oh no, I'm falling behind! No way I'm ending up in last place!" *"I-I'm not having trouble! Worry about your own battle, you idiot!" *"Wow, Yoshitsune, you're all fired up! You've gotta teach me that move sometime!" *"You're the best, Yoshitsune! I'm gonna be your buddy for life!" *"Oh man, that's so cool. I'm gonna be like that someday too!" *"Oh yeah! That was great! I love watching you fight!" *"Thanks for this! You don't know how happy it makes me!" *"You came all this way for me? You're gonna make me cry..." *"Anything you have to say, say it with your fists!" *"I hope that you and I can brawl like this again someday." *"Take it easy, big-head! Don't come crying to me if you get hurt!" *"You making fun of me, Mitsunari? Well let me tell you: a fool that helps a fool is still a fool." *"Nice work, Kiyomasa! You and I are gonna be best pals for life!" *"You're late, Kiyomasa! You know I can't do my best unless you're here!" *"Look at him, having all the fun... I need to fight someone now too!" *"You know how it is for us! Punch first, say thanks later." *"That's what I've been waiting for, Yoshitsune! Nice leaping!" *"Making a dashing entrance just as a friend is in danger? I don't know how you do it, but you're the best, Yoshitsune!" *"I, the manliest of men, have come to triumph in battle!" *"I must've been asking for it. You've been raining some heavy blows down on me!" *"You're practically beating me up out here. Now I'll give you a little piece of what I've got!" *"Hey, big-head! Are you going to start crying again, like you did when you were a boy?!" *"Come on and weep, Mitsunari. Do it! Let your emotions take charge!" *"Rats, I think there's a tear in my eye. But thanks for bringing on the heat, Mitsunari!" *"It's been way too long. Let's settle this, Kiyomasa!" *"That hurts, Kiyomasa, but it's freeing in a way. I think in a way, we've been too scared to hurt each other." *"Kiyomasa, fighting with you has gotten too intense! I wish we could go back to being kids." *"Ring those bells when you're ready to surrender!" *"You're tough, I have to admit. It's real fun fighting you!" *"This is simply two men slugging it out... But I don't plan on letting it end in your favor!" *"It's time to claim the head of the hero of the Minamoto!" *"This is why you're a great hero! You just keep dancing all around me." *"This is like my dream fight, Yoshitsune! I hope the fun never ends!" *"Great! This is what I call a fight!" *"Hey, shut up! I'll teach you to mess with me!" *"A hero? I'll try not to get too embarrassed about it." *"You're going to make me smarter? Thanks!" *"I'm feeling extra tough today. Watch out, Kiyomasa!" *"Here we go, Yoshitsune! The fight of a lifetime!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I'll show you how a man fights!" *"Of course! We'll handle this together, Gan Ning!" *"All right! Let's cut this battlefield up!" *"We're too cool for this battlefield. Let's smash it up!" *"I took up my club and went from mountain foot to peak a thousand times! Now I'm clearly the mightiest!" *"I can't tell who's important and who isn't! But after all our fights together, I know one thing. We're definitely all friends!" Pokémon Conquest *"I'm going straight to the top!" *"No way we're giving up this castle!" *"Yeahhh!" *"Get up, I said!" *"What! Why can't you move?!" *"Looks like they're finished!" *"Arrgh, this isn't looking so hot!" *"It's (Attack) time!" *"Use my (Item)!" *"I'm gonna blow you away!" *"Hey, guess what! I linked with (Pokémon)!" *"Oi! Oi! Come back 'ere! Now!" *"Right, (Pokémon)! Let's do these guys in! Let's crush 'em into crumbs!" *"What?! You gotta be kiddin'! My precious (Pokémon)...!" *"This is how it ends? You got to be kiddin' me." *"Yeah... You sure pack a powerful punch..." *"Yeahhh! Victory is ours!" *"Wow! We're so good, I almost can't believe it!" *"Stand back and behold Masanori! Here's how a true man fights!" *"Now we're talking! It's fighting time!" *"Wait a minute! Isn't this our third battle... Right! This is it! V-I-C-T-O-R-Y!" *"Count yourself lucky to have a real man like Masanori at your service!" *"Man! Why do they never let me do anything around here?" *"Man, I haven't fought with anyone for so long... I'm dying for a bit of a battle..." *"I've had enough! I'm done with you!" *"You gotta be foolin' around! Are you crazy or something?" *"I'm takin' off on a trip to train up (Pokémon)! 'Sokay, right?" *"Y'know, I've been thinking... I wanna meet some new Pokémon. You don't mind if I take a little trip, right?" *"Wow! This is my lucky day!" *"Huh. Really..." *"Hey, I just got back! That was a seriously great trip, y'know! My bond with (Pokémon) grew way stronger!" *"Hey, I'm back! That was a real great trip! Even better for meeting (Pokémon) on the way!" *"Man, do I feel lousy! A cold? What a drag... Do I have any medicine on me?" *"Man, do I feel lousy! I bet this is one of those foreign cold bugs. Do I have any medicine on me?" *"Aaa-chooo! Argh, not hay fever! Cripes! Wish I had some hayfever pills..." *"Arrrgh, man! I'm boiling! But (Pokémon) seems cool as a cucumber!" *"Whew, it is seriously cold! But (Pokémon) seems to be having a whale of a time..." *"But (Pokémon) seems kinda happy in this rain..." *"Hey! This is the perfect chance to stock up!" *"Hey! That's gotta be the girl there!" *"Listen, (Pokémon)... I dunno how to say this, but I... I feel something special between the two of us, you know. Come on! Together, (Pokémon), you and I can be the best!" *"(Pokémon)... You're even more incredible than before... It's unbelievable!" *"Right, (Pokémon)! I'm counting on ya!" *"I know! Where could my precious (Pokémon) have got to?" *"Hey! I was real worried! I was! Huh? What? This is for me?" *"Hey, (Pokémon)...? What's with you?" *"Whoa! That's amazing! You're the best!" *"Arrgh, this is too bad, (Pokémon). I'm gonna miss ya! Take care of yourself, okay?" *"Hey, we've got ourselves a few allies! I'm gonna see how many more I can get us! You're gonna help, right (Pokémon)?" *"Hey, has our army got to a pretty decent size or what?! See, the Poké mon are real happy about it too." *"Whoa, congrats! Our army's got 50 Warriors already? That's not half bad, you know! The Pokémon seem pretty tickled as well." *"Whoa! It's a festival! Let's go check it out, (Pokémon)!" *"Man, I wanna show this off to people from other lands." *"Now would be a great time to find guys from other kingdoms to join our army! C'mon, (Pokémon)." *"Hey! Hey, this is our chance! Let's go, right now!" *"Hey, but you know... I here's no use trying to link with that kind of Pokémon until you can reach (Kingdom), is there..." *"Wargh, what a racket! What's going on?" *"Wow... Now this is neat! I feel full of beans, you know? (Pokémon)?" *"Yes! They know how much we all care about them, eh? The Pokémon are pretty moved too - I can tell!" *"Hey, what's this?! They're all angry! Even the Pokémon look real annoyed." *"Right! Let the fighting begin! Let's go show 'em how it's really done, (Pokémon)!" *"Yes! I'm just gonna keep getting stronger, y'know!" *"Huh? You think I'm wise?! Well, that's... that's great!" *"Oh! I guess it must be this hairstyle that does it, right?" *"Hey, (Pokémon)! I think this means we're the cream of the crop!" *"Whaddaya want me to do?" *"That's right! Leave it to me!" *"Yep, I still got lots of energy left!" *"Huh?! Did I do something wrong or what?" *"Let's show 'em, (Pokémon)!" *"Eat it up good, (Pokémon)!" *"I hate makin' decisions..." *"Let's hurry up and start!" *"Yeah! That's right!" *"Got it!" *"Take that!" *"Yaaargh!" *"No!" *"Oh, not again!" *"Oh man, I don't know what to do!" *"Man, would you just look at all this junk! Actually, it's kinda cool when you look real close..." *"Yeah! Look who's getting more powerful!" *"Hm? Which do I press?" *"Hey! Heeey! What's this weird feeling of power?" *"Hey, just look at the new me! Man, I'm the best!" *"Hey! You're here! Y'know, you guys are real good! And that's why I wanna appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army. You're cool with that, right?" *"Right! Keep on going this way guys, and we'll be the best the world has ever seen!" *"Whoa, (Leader)'s army's getting stronger by the second... Let's take 'em down!" *"Arrghh! You gotta be kidding me...!" Kessen *"An excellent plan, my lord. Our victory is assured." *"I am Masanori Fukushima, leader of the Seven Spearmen! Fight me!" Category:Quotes